


Griflet's Idol

by dakukabi



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakukabi/pseuds/dakukabi
Kudos: 2





	Griflet's Idol

Griflet had little interest in humans. It’s not that he disliked them, but rather that he didn’t find himself impressed by the stories they told. Humans claimed that these “knights” would slay great beasts. Somehow, the accomplishments of one individual translated into mankind as a whole being great. He could do that. He could be a knight and slay beasts. Not because of the greatness of mankind but through his own hard work.  
—  
He really wasn’t expecting much out of his fellow knights. He begged and begged the King to knight him, but other than discovering just how aggravating a knight could be thanks to Kay, he had little experience with them. They were fairly underwhelming with the little experience he had.

Griflet heard stories often of some perfect knight but none of his peers seemed to match this. Someone perfect wouldn’t judge him, right? So why would he notice his acquaintances occasionally casting doubtful glances at him? He wasn’t the cleanest eater. He wasn’t the most polite person. He wasn’t the stereotype of a knight, but nor were his peers. The only difference between them was Griflet’s total lack of understanding of manners and social cues.

Griflet mindlessly swung his sword at the training field, keeping to himself as he pondered his situation. Suddenly, loud cheering snapped him out of his thoughts. He whipped around to see what was about.

“Lancelot, Lancelot!”  
A crowd formed around the training ground to watch a long haired man defeat one after another sparring partner. Griflet watched in awe. He recognized that name but wasn’t aware that it was owned by a real person. He thought that this “Lancelot” was just made up...

Without thinking, he approached Lancelot, who was searching the crowd for another sparring partner.  
...  
Griflet just stood there, staring, awe-struck.  
“Oh, you’d like to be next, Sir... Hm? I don’t think we’ve met!” Lancelot gave Griflet a smile before putting out a hand. “My name is Lancelot. What is yours? I can’t have a friendly spar if I don’t know your name,” Lancelot laughed.

Griflet stared back blankly for a few moments, looking to Lancelot’s hand, unsure of what the gesture meant.

“Uh...Griflet,” he held out his hand, unfortunately choosing the hand that faced the one Lancelot had put out, thus leaving them both awkwardly standing there with their hands out for now no reason, “...Nice to meet you... Sir...” Griflet’s nerves took over. This flustered him even more because he wasn’t used to being nervous. He blurted out the first name that came to mind, “...Bill.”

Nailed it.


End file.
